Angelface
by Sian-Raven
Summary: Unusual deaths and an unusual stranger, but are they linked? R&R please! All in one chapter for some reason!


_Clark sat in the loft, watching over the field with a pair of binoculars. The sun was just starting to rise, which made his watching a little easier. He heard the stairs creak, and turned to see his father walking up to join him, yawning.   
_'You're still on the lookout for our thief?'   
'It's either this or creep up and down the field all night.'   
'How long have you been up here?'   
'A couple of hours.'   
'You should really go and get some rest before school starts.'  
_Clark nodded, and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He lifted up the binoculars to get a better look.   
_'Dad, there's someone out there.'   
'Where?'  
_Clark passed the binoculars to his father.   
_'Down in the potato field.'  
_Jonathan focused on the patch. It was dark, but he could make out a figure, dressed all in black, crouched among the plants. Clark stood up.   
_'I'm going after them.'   
'Just be careful.'  
_Clark appeared to vanish from sight, but in fact he'd just run his fastest out of the barn, and was already halfway across the field. Before he could reach the figure, it had already stood up to face him. Clark stopped. The figure vanished. Clark followed its speed, which was fractionally faster than he could move himself. Breaking into a fast run he pursed the figure, and was surprised that he was only just keeping up. It vanished into the tree line and he pushed to follow it. It was then that the feeling hit him. Kryptonite, and lots of it. Clark came to a stop and fell to the ground at the foot of a tree. With effort he tried to crawl back the way he came, but the pain was overwhelming. A black shadow fell out of the tree in front of him, and the figure knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.   
_'This isn't the best place for you to be Clark, let's get you home.'  
_He felt her arms go around him then he blacked out.  
_  
_When Clark awoke he found himself back at home, lying on the sofa with his father looking worriedly down at him_.   
'How are you feeling?'   
'Better. How did I get here?'   
'A young lady brought you back. She wouldn't say what happened, but from the look on her face it wasn't anything good.'   
'Where is she?'   
'She's in the kitchen with your mother. She said she wouldn't leave until you woke. What did happen out there? All I saw was a blur.'  
_Clark hushed his voice and leaned closer to Jonathan_.   
'I chased that thief into the woods out back. It was full of Kryptonite, I couldn't move. I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't found me.'  
_He looked up as his mother and the woman stepped into the living room. Martha walked over and gave him a hug.   
_'Glad you're awake. Clark, this is Sian, she brought you here.'   
'Thanks for your help.'  
_Sian stepped forward and smiled weakly_.   
'Don't praise me yet, it was because of me you passed out in the first place.'   
'What do you mean?'   
'I was the one you were chasing.'  
_Jonathan looked surprised_.   
'What were you doing in our field?'   
'I know stealing is wrong, but I wasn't taking much, just enough to feed myself. And if by 'Kryptonite' you mean those green pieces of meteorite, they were there because I put them there. I was collecting them. For disposal.'   
'Disposal?'   
'I've seen the effect they have on some people around here, so I thought I'd collect it up and get rid of it. Unfortunately Clark ran into one of my stockpiles. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would affect him so badly.'  
_Sian dug into her jacket pocket, pulled out a few crumpled bills and dropped them on the table.   
_'This is for what I took; I don't have much on me. Please don't tell the police.'  
_Martha put a hand on her arm_.   
'We won't tell the police. But why were you in the woods in the first place?'  
_Sian's expression turned sad_.   
'Nowhere else will take me.'  
_She turned towards the front door and opened it.   
_'I have to go. Hope you feel better Clark.'  
_Clark got up from the sofa.   
_'Where can I find you?'   
'The woods. I'll go get rid of the rocks before anyone finds them, or before they harm anyone else.'  
_She stepped out of the door and vanished.  
_  
_Later that evening, Clark sat in the barn looking at the stars out of the window. He heard a creak on the floorboards behind him and turned round, not expecting to see Sian standing there, looking at one of his trinkets. _  
'I didn't hear you come in.'  
_She put the trinket down and sat opposite Clark.   
_'You wouldn't have, even if you were expecting me. I'm not disturbing you am I?' 'No, just looking at the stars.'  
_Sian looked out at the night sky_.   
'Trying to find the one that will grant your wish?'  
_Clark shrugged_.  
'Maybe. What about you?'   
'Me? I just like the dark. It's part of my heritage; the darkness.'   
'I mean, what are you doing here?'   
'I just came to talk with you, and to apologise for this morning.'   
'What's to apologise for? You stopped me from dying.'   
'I mean for running out on you like I did. One day I will learn to just walk instead of... you know.'   
'How do you do that?'   
'The same way you do.'  
_Clark smiled and shook his head_.   
'I'm not that fast.'   
'You'd set off radar traps if you were any faster. I know, I've done it a couple of times'  
_Clark scowled_.   
'Don't worry; I'm not here to expose you, it's obvious you don't want anyone to know. Besides, what would I tell them? I've found someone who can almost catch up with me at a flat run? And I've seen you putting fence posts in, I don't think I'd want to upset you.'  
_Clark looked angry_.   
'You've been watching me?'   
'There's very little to do out there except watch.'   
'So that's all you know?'   
'Why, is there more?'  
_Clark stayed silent, and Sian raised her hands in apology_.  
'Okay, I know you don't trust me because you don't know me, so how about a compromise.'  
_Sian nodded towards one of the unlit candles, and Clark watched in amazement as it lifted from the table and floated over to the space between them. The wick appeared to light itself, then the candle span round in lazy circles. Clark leaned closer to the flame. _  
'Are you doing that?'  
_Sian kept her eyes on the candle, and nodded in reply.   
_'Yeah. I can lift bigger things, but I tend to drop them if I get distracted. I can lift myself too, saves me getting a driving license.'   
'You can fly?'   
'I can levitate; there's a difference. Levitation takes a lot of concentration and gives you a headache if you do it for too long.'  
_Clark picked the candle from the air and checked it before blowing out the flame_.  
'I hope you don't mind me asking, but you didn't get your powers in the meteor shower... did you?'  
_Sian looked puzzled.   
_'What meteor shower?'  
_Clark gave a small sigh of relief_.   
'Never mind.'   
'I was born like this. In England. Although, by what I've seen, it would have been a whole lot more impressive if it were true.'   
'Why are you hiding out in the woods? It's not exactly the safest place to be, especially at night.' 'Hiding's the right word for it. As both the pursued and the pursuer. It's a hard life, but someone's got to live it.'   
'Who's chasing you?'   
'The same guy I'm chasing. It's complicated, and I don't want to get anyone else involved.'   
'I can keep a secret.'   
'I gathered that.'  
_Sian suddenly stood up and glanced towards the barn entrance_.   
'What's wrong?'   
'Someone's coming.'   
'How do you know?'   
'I can hear them. I'd better go.'  
_She turned to climb out of the barn window, but Clark snagged her sleeve_.  
'Stay. Please. I don't get to talk to many people like us, unless they're trying to kill me.'  
_Sian stepped back and Clark let go of her coat.   
_'I would if I could, but I don't want to be traced here. The wrong people will get hurt.'   
'So you're going back to the woods?'  
_Sian nodded.   
_'It's the only place.'   
'You could stay here. It's not much but it has a roof.'  
_She looked around her as if it was the first time she'd looked at the inside of the barn. _  
'Maybe. I'll see you later Clark.'  
_Sian stepped out of the window into thin air, and hovered for a second before vanishing. A short moment later, Pete wandered through the barn door and made his way up the stairs.   
_'Hey Clark, what you looking for?'  
_He looked out of the window, but saw nothing but fields. Clark shook his head_.   
'Nothing. What brings you here so late?'   
'My aunt and uncle came to visit and brought their vacation reels with them. I've been driving around for the last couple of hours to avoid going back yet. I saw your light on and hoped you wouldn't mind the visit.'   
'You're always welcome.'  
_Pete rubbed his arms.   
_'You should think about buying one of those heaters for this place, it feels sub zero!'   
'I don't feel the cold.'   
'We can't all be you.'   
'And maybe you should invest in a sweater.'   
'Hey! Who were you talking to earlier? I swear I heard two voices on my way in.'   
'Yeah, she's not much of a people person.'   
'She? You mean you've had another girl up here besides Lana and Chloe? Is this something I should know about?'   
'It's nothing like that.'   
'Well I hope you didn't let her go home alone, especially considering what's been happening recently.'   
'What are you talking about?'   
'Don't you read the news? It's something that ranks high in the weird-o- meter. Over the last week eight people have been found unconscious, dumped in the street. Each one has been found to have become severely anaemic, as if their blood has been drained out of them, but none of them can remember anything of what happened. They're thinking about setting up a curfew until they can find out what's causing it.'   
'You sound like you've got your own ideas on that.'   
'Yes I have. Vampires.'   
'Vampires? I think you've been watching too many horror movies. And don't their victims normally come with fang marks?'   
'This is Smallville, who says they have to?'   
'Have you mentioned any of this to Chloe?'   
'She spent most of this afternoon searching through the world archives for anything that comes close to our weirdness. And talking of which, where did you go after school? You missed the bus, and your presence was noticeably missed at the Talon.'   
'I know it might sound odd, but I was looking for Kryptonite.'   
'The only stuff that can kill you, and you went looking for it? There must be some logic in there somewhere.'   
'There is.'  
_Pete waited for Clark to expand on his answer, but when he didn't, he just shrugged.   
_'Just remember, when it comes to the green stuff you shouldn't go hunting without me.'   
'I'll cut you in next time.'   
'Well I'd better run. I may have missed out on the pictures of sunset over Rio, but my parents will go nuts if they know I'm on an avoidance mission.'   
'Tell them you broke down.'   
'As long as I don't get sucked dry on my way home.'  
  
_During recess, Clark wandered into the Torch office to see Chloe already sitting at her computer. She held up a scrap of paper that was sellotaped to her monitor.   
_'Please search for someone for me. You could have been a little more specific.'   
'I wouldn't normally ask. And we don't normally get many foreign visitors around here.' 'Foreign?'   
'English. A woman.'  
_He walked over to the printer and started prodding the buttons. Chloe looked at him, and he stopped. _  
'So you want me to do a search for a mysterious English woman that just happened to turn up on your doorstep. Care to tell me why?'   
'Can you do it?'  
_Clark walked around behind Chloe and leaned over her shoulder.   
_'Sounds like it's been raised to Kent secret status, must be interesting. Well I'll need more details than the fact that she's English; that covers a few million people. How about a name, a description.'   
'Sian Raven, spelt with an S. About 5'5", mid twenties, dark hair, very pale.'   
'You didn't happen to notice her eye colour as well did you?'   
'I was too interested in what she had to say to look.'  
_Chloe smiled and looked at her monitor_.   
'I'll see what I can do, but it may take some time.'  
_Clark walked round the other side of the desk_.  
'I found something.'   
'That was fast.'   
'You're telling me. I did a search for Sian Raven, with the strange spelling, and it appeared.'  
_Clark stepped behind Chloe and looked at the screen_. _She pointed at the figure in the news photograph.   
_'Is that her?'   
'Yeah, though a little younger.'   
'Well according to this your mystery woman is dead, and has been for some time. Her body was seemingly stolen from the local morgue less than a week after she died in a house fire. Not a nice way to go.'   
_Clark pointed at the screen._  
'It says that her name was Maria Andres.'   
'And Sian Raven was the eyewitness who gave the paper their report. Reporting on your own death? That sounds a little morbid to me.'   
'How did they not see the resemblance?'  
_Chloe rolled her eyes_.   
'Have you ever heard of hair dye and glasses? A small change can make a lot of difference.' 'Did Maria have a police record or something?'   
'Unfortunately I can't do a check for you as Scotland Yards computers aren't on speaking terms with our own. Why don't you just ask her yourself?'   
'I don't want to scare her away.'   
'It gets more interesting by the minute.'  
_Clark ignored her jibe_.  
'Can you print me out a copy?'  
_Chloe hit a key and the printer started up_.   
'Has this anything at all to do with the weird story of the month?'  
_Clark looked at her blankly. Chloe rolled her eyes.   
_'The vampire attacks.'   
'I don't think so. Well, I'm hoping not.'   
'Someone who comes back from the dead, supposedly, and turns up just as the attacks start? Sounds like more than a coincidence.'   
'She doesn't seem like the bloodsucking type.'   
'Just because she's not walking around with big fangs and exploding in sunlight doesn't mean it's not possible.'   
'Unless vampires eat potatoes I'd put that idea on the back burner.'  
_Chloe looked bemused.   
_'What have potatoes got to do with it?'  
_Clark smiled, walked over to the printer and picked up the copy.   
_'Nothing.'   
'I'll see if I can find anything else, but you should speak to her yourself if you're that concerned. I assume you know where she is?'  
_Clark noticed the wry smile on Chloe's face_.   
'I have a vague idea.'  
_Chloe's smirk turned into a bigger grin.   
_'Chloe! I'm don't fancy her. She's not my type.'   
'You mean she's not Lana.'   
_Clark rolled his eyes.   
_'I've got to go. Keep me posted.'   
'I will.'  
_Clark quickly glanced over the printout, stuffed it in his pocket, and walked out of the room.  
_  
_Clark wandered through the trees, looking for any signs of habitation, or of Sian. To him the woodlands looked the same as they always had. At least the meteor rocks had been removed. Using his x-ray vision, Clark looked through the trees, and the ground, searching for anything living. When he found nothing that was even remotely human shaped, he resorted to the tried and tested method of shouting. _  
'Sian! Are you here? I need to talk.'  
_He flinched as a conker fell squarely onto his head. Looking up, he could see Sian laying on a thick branch above him. _  
'You found me. What's the urgency?'   
'Can you come down here and talk?'   
'You come up here. This branch is strong enough to hold both of us. And we won't disturb the wildlife.'   
'And how am I meant to get up there?'   
'Jump. It's not too high for you I shouldn't think.'  
_Clark took a few steps back for a run up, and leapt up towards the branch. He caught it with his hands and ended up hanging below it. He looked up at Sian who was crouching down looking at him. _  
'Trying to land on something this small takes practice I guess.'  
_She took hold of his arm and hoisted him up into a seated position on the branch.   
_'There, isn't that better?'  
_Clark nodded and tried not to look down. Sian stood up and readjusted her coat before sitting down along the branch. Clark grabbed hold of it as it wobbled slightly. _  
'Are you alright?'   
'Yeah, it's just, I'm a little afraid of heights.'  
_Sian laughed_.   
'You're just afraid of falling. Do it a few times and you'll get over it.'   
'I'd rather not try now.'  
_Sian picked an acorn off of the tree and started chewing on the nut. She looked over at Clark, remembering to swallow before she spoke.   
_'So what is it you wanted?'  
_Clark carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Sian.   
_'What's this?'   
'Read it.'  
_Sian unfolded it and scanned down the page. A scowl formed and she glanced over the top of the page.   
_'Where did you find this?'   
'The internet. Is that you?'   
'It was me. A whole lifetime ago. A lifetime I would prefer to forget.'  
_She held the paper in one hand and it seemed to burst into flames all on its own.   
_'That life went up in ashes, I just wish it would stay there.'   
'But why?'  
_Sian knew that Clark would need a better explanation if he were to trust her. She looked at the flames in her hand and patted them out. She blew the ashes out of her hands and showed Clark the burn marks that were slowly healing.   
_'Before the fire I was a nobody. After it I became something. A new life, a new family, and a new set of rules to live by. The family I once had shunned me because I was different. My mum didn't believe I had come back from the dead; thought I was an impostor. Do you know how that feels? I might as well have been an alien.'   
'I know what that's like.'  
_Sian raised an eyebrow at his remark_.   
'Well that would explain a lot.'  
_Clark tried to keep a blush down.   
_'Some of my friends think you're responsible for these attacks in town. Mysterious person, mysterious circumstances, you know. Please tell me you're not.'  
_Sian picked another acorn down from the tree and offered it to Clark. He shook his head, and she started chewing on it.   
_'Pursuer and pursued. It's not me, but I know who it is.'   
'Why haven't you told the police?'   
'If I thought they'd be able to do something I would.'  
_A roll of thunder rumbled in the distance. Sian pulled her coat around her, and Clark noticed her unease. _  
'Come and stay in the barn, you don't want to get caught in the storm out here. Lightning does seem to strike more than twice in this place.'  
_Light rain started to hit the leaves above them.   
_'Well the weather is giving me no other choice, so I guess I'll have to take up your offer.'  
_Another rumble of thunder, this time a lot closer.   
_'And I think now would be a good time to leave.'  
_Sian turned on the branch and looked down to the floor. She gave a sideward glance to Clark.   
_'Are you going to be okay getting down?'  
_Clark looked uneasy.   
_'I'll manage.'   
'Just remember, if you can control the fall, you control the fear.'  
_With that she dropped off the branch.  
_  
_Clark, Pete and Sian sat in the Talon with Clark and Pete mulling over their history project, and Sian prodding her cream topped hot chocolate with a swizzle stick. Clark had managed to persuade her to meet up with him and his friends after school to dispel any theories about her intentions. Pete drummed his paper with a pencil.   
_'The history of Smallville. I mean, where do we start? The furthest back I can go is to when my family moved here. I don't know anything else.'  
_Clark looked knowingly at Pete_.   
'The meteor storm is as far back as I go.'  
_They looked at Sian who shrugged.   
_'Don't ask me, I didn't even know the name of this town until yesterday.'  
_Clark looked up as Lex strode in through the front door. He saw Clark and made a beeline for their table.   
_'I hope I'm not disturbing you? I had to get away from the mountain of paperwork threatening to drown me back at the mansion.'   
'We welcome the distraction.'  
_Clark held up a blank sheet of paper.   
_'History essay. And all the good books have already been checked out of the library.'   
'Well I do have a library of my own, you're welcome to have a look in there.'   
'Thanks.'  
_Lex sat down across from Sian, who had almost succeeded in turning her hot chocolate into a congealed mass. She glanced up over the mug.   
_'A man with a library of his own must be a rich man.'  
_He extended his hand across the table.   
_'Lex Luthor.'  
_Sian took his hand with a firm grip_.   
'Sian Raven. Luthor, eh? So I gather your father is Lionel Luthor.'   
'For my sins.'   
'Then you might have met my father, Cain El Mores?'  
_Lex looked slightly stunned.   
_'The same El Mores that bought out the Metropolis museum last week?'  
_Sian nodded.   
_'You're his daughter?'   
'Stepdaughter. And as for buying the museum, I wouldn't be surprised. He has a unique interest in history. I don't tend to deal with his business side, I find it very boring.'  
_Clark and Pete both looked confused.   
_'Who's Cain El Mores?'  
_Clark looked between Sian and Lex. Sian brought the cup to her mouth and glanced over at Lex, who took the bait.   
_'He's one of the richest men in the world; he even puts my father in the shade. He's also very elusive, always in a different country each day.'  
_Sian took a gulp of the congealed mess while Clark just stared at her.   
_'You're father's a millionaire?'   
'Billionaire. And he's my stepfather. Your father...'  
_She nodded at Lex_.   
'... probably sees more of him than I do. Which can be counted as a blessing.'  
_Lex looked at her suspiciously_.   
'So what's your interest in Smallville?'  
_Sian prodded the stick into her drink and it balanced upright in the gloop_.  
'Don't worry; I'm not here for anything except a vacation. I like to travel, and tourist towns are so kitschy. This looked like a refreshing change. And I'd also like it if you don't tell anyone I'm here. There are a few people I'd like to avoid.'  
_She locked Lex with a solid stare. Lex recognised the challenge and nodded slightly.   
_'So where are you staying?'  
_She nodded towards Clark.   
_'In Clarks barn. It's better than the woods, and his parents are nice people. I promised to pay my way.'  
_Lex looked surprised.   
_'What was wrong with a motel?'  
_Sian shrugged.   
_'I feel more at home in the barn. Besides, I may be part of a rich mans family, but I've never asked for anything, and don't wish to start now.'   
'But if you did, would he give it to you?'   
'In a heartbeat. But where's the challenge in that?'   
'Touché.'  
_She raised her cup in a salute and went to take a sip, before seeing the stick and put it back down again. Lana walked over, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.   
_'You guys having any luck with the essay? I've been trying to get some done out the back, but it's very hard to concentrate over the whistle of the cappuccino machine.'   
'No luck. But Lex is lending us his library, so we should get something down before Friday.'   
'Lana.'  
_Lana looked at Sian, who seemed slightly startled at her own outburst.   
_'You're Lana aren't you? Clarks lady friend.'  
_Lana was amused at her words.   
_'Yes, and you have me at a disadvantage.'  
_Clark sat up and waved a hand towards Sian_.  
'Lana, this is Sian, she's...from out of town.'  
_Lana gave her a polite smile, and looked down at her mug of congealed chocolate.   
_'Hi. Would you like a fresh mug? That one looks a little cold.'  
_Sian glanced down at it and shook her head.   
_'No thanks, I don't think I'm particularly thirsty this afternoon.'   
_Sian gave an uneasy smile and stood up, checking out of all the windows.   
_'I'd better go. These crowds are making me uneasy. Nice to meet you Lex; Pete, Lana.'  
_Hastily she got up and, with her head down, headed for the door, accidentally knocking into a guy on the way. He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her into a table_.  
'Look where you're going next time, you freak.'  
_Sian glanced up at the guy then looked away and carried on walking. He grabbed her shoulder again.   
_'Are you listening to me?'  
_She looked up at him again, glaring into his eyes.   
_'Take your hand off me.'   
'Make me.'  
_Clark stood up and stepped towards them.   
_'Leave her alone!'  
_The guy looked over at Clark, his hand still clamped to Sian's shoulder_.  
'So, are you like her bodyguard now?'  
_He let go of Sian and walked over to Clark, towering over him by a few inches.   
_'Answer me, boy.'   
'You don't scare me. So you better leave before I make you leave.'  
_The guy looked surprised then gave a wry smile.   
_'You're a tough little boy. I'll be seeing you later, you can count on it.'  
_He turned around and patted Sian on the head as he passed.   
_'Have a nice day (!)'  
_As he left, Sian resisted the urge to punch the table. Instead she started muttering and pushed her way out of the door. Clark hurried to catch up with her. _  
'Are you alright?'  
_She glanced down the street both ways, but her tormentor wasn't anywhere to be seen. _  
'No! You know the guy I'm hunting? Well that... brick outhouse was him. His name is Kerrick, a bounty hunter with my name on his list.'   
'Why are you so afraid of him?'   
'I'm not. But if I'd stood up to him back there he would have ripped the place apart. He doesn't care who's watching, as long as he gets the job done. But you stood up to him, and he'll take that as a challenge.'   
'What can I do?'   
'Nothing, unless you just happen to be bullet proof.'  
_Clark smiled_.  
'Well as you mention it...'  
_Sian looked at him and smiled.   
_'I suppose it figures. Now go back and do your history, let me worry about the future.'   
'And don't forget to come to the house tonight, my mum's cooking chicken stew.'  
_She smiled.   
_'I haven't had a home cooked meal in months, I wouldn't miss it.'  
_Sian vanished again, and Clark turned and walked back to the coffee shop just as Lex and Lana came out. _  
'What was all that about? Is she ok?'  
_Lex looked down the street, but she was nowhere to be seen. Clark nodded.   
_'Yeah. I think.'   
'Well for someone who's new to town I'd say she's done well at making enemies.'   
'She's got issues, I guess. She reminds me of you.'  
_Clark looked at Lex, who gave a wry smile.   
_'Hopefully I've changed since those early days. Come on, I think I know where you can start your essay from.'  
_He lead Clark back inside, glancing down the roadway.  
_  
_Sian stood in the Kent's backyard taking in all the scenery into memory. She spotted the basketball on the floor beneath the hoop and picked it up. She looked up at the hoop then at her surroundings to make sure no one was watching. When she was sure she was alone, she walked across the yard and pitched the ball at the hoop. She wasn't surprised to see it hit the board and bounce away, rolling under the parked truck.   
_'Oh, I thought you were Clark, he's usually home early.'  
_Sian was slightly startled, until she realised it was Martha that was speaking to her.   
_'Hello Mrs Kent, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Clark's at the Talon doing his homework. I thought my presence there would be a distraction.'  
_Sian gestured at the basketball hoop_.   
'I last remember playing netball back at school, and I wasn't very good at it then. Clark invited me round for dinner, if that's okay?'   
'Of course it's okay. In fact I asked him to. He mentioned you were staying in the barn, so I thought it only polite to offer you food as well as lodgings. Though I don't know why you won't stay at the house.'   
'I have my reasons. Thank you anyway Mrs Kent.'   
'Call me Martha.'   
'Martha. I promise to pay you back for your hospitality.'  
_Sian walked over to the truck and looked under it for the ball.   
_'You don't have to owe us anything.'   
'I prefer to give more than I take.'  
_As she spoke Sian lifted up the truck and kicked the ball out from under it.   
_'Just name your price. As Clark will no doubt tell you, I'm not exactly skint.'  
_Martha looked open mouthed at the truck.   
_'Could you put the truck back down for starters?'  
_Sian realised what she was doing and carefully lowered the truck back onto the concrete. _  
'Sorry. I wasn't thinking.'   
'Don't worry, Clark used to do that a lot.'   
'But I'm old enough to know better. It's mistakes like that that lost me my family.'   
'I'm so sorry.'  
_Sian picked up the ball and bounced it for another shot.   
_'They're not dead; I just can't contact them. My own mother doesn't believe I exist anymore.'   
'That's awful.'  
_Sian shrugged and shot the ball into the hoop_.   
'It's one of those things I have to live with. Clark's lucky you know. He's still got the both of you to keep an eye on him. All my step-father cares about is that I don't kill anyone.'  
_Sian picked up the ball and looked at it_.   
'I think I'll shut up now before I incriminate myself. I don't want to sound like a sympathy case.' _'I don't think that. I just think you seem a little lonely.'  
Sian smiled politely.   
_'Don't worry about me. Save that for Clark. He's a strong lad, in all senses of the word, but he's still a teenager.'   
'Tell me about it.'  
_Sian smiled.  
_'Clark says you're cooking a stew tonight. And if what he say is true I'll not taste another one like it.'  
'I think he was exaggerating.'   
'I don't think so. I could smell your cooking sometimes, and I was tempted to come knocking on your door asking for scraps.'   
'Why didn't you?'  
_Sian looked surprised, and blushed a little.   
_'I'm not used to generosity. It's a rejection reflex.'   
'Come inside and we can talk over a coffee.'   
'I'll have tea if you have some, coffee gives me a headache.'   
'Sure.'  
_Martha held her hand out and Sian followed her inside.  
_  
_(Just after sunset, Sian took a walk down the long road that ran through the town. Much of the road ran through cornfields, and she preferred the silence. As she walked a noise distracted her further down the road. Even focusing her sharp eyesight she couldn't see much in the dark. Carefully she made her way forward, and the sounds became more distinct, like those of a scuffle. She sped up her footsteps and came across a figure laying at the side of the road. She leaned over them to check for a pulse. It was there, but weak. She lifted him into a sitting position. As she did so a set of headlights came into view and came to a stop.)_  
  
_Chloe, Pete and Clark drove slowly down the dark road, not seeing much, but Chloe was adamant something was out there. _  
'According to the police reports, all of the attacks happened close to this road. Two of the victims were, apparently, pulled out of their cars while they were on their way home.'   
'Well that doesn't bode well for us does it?'   
'That's why I asked you to come along with me. I don't think they'll attack a group of people.'  
_Pete poked Clark in the ribs.   
_'I'm surprised your new friend didn't want to come along for the ride. She seemed really interested when I mentioned it.'   
'She's not much of a people person.'   
'Hence the vanishing at sunset bit.'   
'Hey, I'm not her keeper, she does what she wants.'  
_Clark sat up as he saw something in the near distance_.  
'Chloe, put on your high beams.'  
_Chloe flicked on the lights and was shocked to see a figure kneeling by the side of the road; another person sprawled beneath them. Before the truck could come to a stop, Clark jumped out and walked towards the figure. They didn't try to run; instead the figure raised their head and shifted the other unconscious figure into view. Clark was shocked to see that it was Sian. _  
'What are you doing?'  
_Sian lifted the person to a seated position and looked up at Clark_.   
'He needs the hospital.'   
'Did you do this?'  
_Sian looked hurt.   
_'If I did, would I be asking for help? Where's the hospital?'   
'We'll take you there.'   
'I can get there faster on my own.'  
_Clark waved an arm towards the others climbing out of the truck.   
_'In front of them?'  
_Sian glanced over as if she hadn't noticed them and nodded.   
_'Okay, but we need to get there fast. He's worse than the others.'  
_She picked him off the floor with little effort, and strode towards the truck. Sian looked at Chloe who had climbed out of the drivers seat. _  
'I hope you can drive as fast as you write.'   
'I'll do my best.'  
_Chloe climbed back in, just as Sian leapt over the tailgate into the back of the truck. Clark walked up and ushered Pete back inside the cab. Kicking up dust, Chloe put the truck in gear and roared off down the road._  
  
_In the hospital, Sian, Clark, Chloe and Pete stood quietly at the window, staring in at the injured guy they'd brought in. The doctor finished his check over and walked out. They parted to make way for him. Clark was the first to ask questions. _  
'How is he?'   
'He'll live, thanks to you. He's lost a lot of blood, somehow, but apart from that he's ok. Do you know him?'   
'We just found him by the side of the road.'  
_Sian ignored the conversation and stayed staring through the window.   
_'Well you should go home. He's not going to be waking up any time soon.'   
'We'll do that.'  
_The doctor wandered off down the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight, Chloe fished her digital camera out of her handbag and snapped a couple of pictures of the guy in the hospital bed. She then turned he camera and took a picture of Sian. She turned her head just as the flash went off, so all Chloe got was a picture of the back of her head. _  
'Hey! No fair, I need a picture of tonight's heroine for the Torch. Makes a change from Clark saving everybody.'   
'I'm no hero. And I don't want people seeing my face, or my name.'   
'So you wish to remain anonymous?'   
'I'm not a glory ranger.'   
'Well that signs you off on possible motive.'   
'What do you mean?'   
'Munchausen by proxy. Some people cause harm to reap the benefits of saving their victims. They always want the glory.'   
'You thought I did it?'   
'I didn't say that.'   
'Your exact thoughts were: she couldn't be any more guilty if you stuck a neon sign over head saying 'beware, psychopath'.  
_Sian paused and watched as Chloe flustered for how to reply. She turned away and walked down the corridor. _  
'See you later Clark.'  
_Clark looked at Chloe, who was watching Sian leave_.  
'Why would she say that to you?'   
'I don't know. But I was thinking that, originally, word for word when we found her.'  
_Pete shook his head.   
_'There's no way she'd know that, she's not a mind reader.'   
'Stranger things have happened.'  
  
_After classes, Chloe took her place at the computer in the torch office, and started another, more in depth search for anything that could help her unravel what seemed to be a very intriguing mystery. She hit the print key on an interesting page. _  
'Found anything more about me?'  
_Chloe jumped out of her seat, seeing Sian perched on the corner of the opposite desk, wondering how she didn't notice her there before. Sian took the newly printed sheet out of the printer and took a glance at it before waving it at Chloe. _  
'Or are you looking for useless articles to line a bird cage with?'  
_Chloe composed herself, walked over to Sian and plucked the printout out of her hand.   
_'It's my duty to check out the many unusual things that go on in this town, whether they be animal, vegetable or mineral.'  
_Sian got up and walked towards the wall covered with newspaper clippings. She scanned them over from top to bottom. _  
'I can see that. I just hope that you're not wanting to include me to your list of 'freaks'.'   
'Unless you've got a meteor induced ability you haven't told me about, then you're safe.'   
'For now.'  
_She looked at Chloe, who fought the urge to turn red, before turning back to the wall with a wry smile. _  
'As for abilities... well that's for me to know.'   
'So if you're not here to admit your sins, what's the point of your visit?'  
_Sian turned around, with a serious look on her face.   
_'I know you were the one who found the information on me for Clark. I understand he must have been curious, but it was an invasion of my privacy.'   
'It was a public news report, hence the access.'   
'I also know why you were out on the road last night, and you won't find the answers out there or on your computer.'  
_Sian slapped her hand on top of the monitor.   
_'And I strongly suggest that you don't go out looking for it again. The results could be... unsavoury.'   
'Was that a threat?'   
'That depends. Whether you take my advice or not.'   
'I'm a reporter. And it's my duty to report the truth, whatever it is.'  
_Sian shrugged_.  
'It's your funeral.'  
_Chloe narrowed her eyes_.   
'You know what's going on don't you? You've got something to do with it. I should have known. Rich kids normally have daddy's wallet handy to brush things under the carpet.'  
_Sian rolled her eyes_.  
'So they told you about my father, how nice for you. Well, unlike your Lex Luthor I don't live out of deep pockets. I don't even have a bank account, before you think of looking. As for my 'father', I don't think he even knows, or cares, where I am, let alone cover any non-existent indiscretions.'  
_Chloe wasn't expecting such a nonchalant answer, and was so ready for a comeback question, it left her unusually flustered. Sian noticed this, and seized the opportunity to make her point.   
_'These attacks have been going on for many more years than you can imagine, and more than I dare to remember. You don't know what you're going up against, and any attempts to find out will likely get you killed. That's not a threat; it's just the way it is. Let me deal with it. Alone.'   
'What's makes you so special?'   
'Hopefully you'll never need to know.'  
_With that, Sian walked out of the room. Chloe paused then ran out after her, with more questions. When she looked in the corridor she saw that, apart from a smattering of students, Sian was nowhere to be seen. _  
'Well that's one thing you and Clark have in common.'   
'What is?'  
_Chloe jumped before she realised that Lana was standing by the doorway giving her a funny look. _  
'Never mind. I think I just let a story vanish out of the door.'   
'Well maybe this will cheer you up.'  
_Lana handed her a piece of paper.   
_'What's this?'   
'I went to visit the guy in the hospital for you. He was awake, and the police got a description of his attacker. This is a copy of the sketch. They're thinking of posting it up in all the stores, I managed to snag this one for the Talon.'  
_Chloe looked at the face. He had deep set eyes and messed up hair. Lana tapped the paper.   
_'He was in the Talon yesterday, arguing with Sian.'  
_Chloe looked at Lana.   
_'Do you think she knows him?'   
'If she did, she didn't look too happy to see him. I told the other girls to keep an eye out if he turns up again.'   
'If who turns up?'  
_Lana smiled as Clark wandered up to join them. Chloe furrowed her brow.   
_'I thought you'd be off with your new friend.'   
'She's only staying at our place, we're not joined at the hip.'   
'Look at this.'  
_Chloe gave Clark the piece of paper. He looked at the face and paused for a second. _  
'Who is he?'   
'That we don't know. Yet. He's the guy doing all the attacks. But looking at that face I can't exactly do an Internet search because if I looked for a tall, rugged and strong guy I'll end up with the entire Kansas City Chiefs football team. Or Clark.'  
_Clark tried not to look embarrassed. Chloe just pressed on_.   
'I'm thinking another trek out into the fields is on the agenda.'  
_Clark shook his head.   
_'After what happened last time I don't think it's a very good idea.'   
'But that was at night, I'm thinking of going before the sun sets. If we're lucky we might find something.'   
'If we're lucky we won't.'  
_Chloe frowned at Clark.   
_'Where's your sense of adventure? Besides, nothing will go wrong when we've got you there to protect us.'  
_Clark wasn't quite sure what to say. He looked at Lana who, he could tell, was as eager to go hunting as Chloe. He nodded. _  
'Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you.'  
  
_Clark, Chloe and Lana trudged through the cornfield close to where they'd picked up the injured man the night before. The ground was still soggy from the previous thunderstorm, and their feet were frequently sucked into the soil. Lana and Chloe tugged at their trousers to keep them away from the mud. Chloe lifted up her foot to flick a chuck of dirt out of the inside of her shoe. _  
'Now I'm beginning to agree this wasn't a good idea.'   
'We can always go back if you want to?'   
'No. I made the choice, and I want to find out what's going on around here.'  
_Lana tried to look around, but corn was high and she could see nothing else except the cloudy sky.   
_'Well from what I can see there's nothing here but corn, corn and Kansas quicksand. There's nowhere for a grown man to go.'  
_Chloe jumped to see over the corn, and landed with a splash, covering both Clark and Lana in mud. _  
'Sorry. But I can see trees over there. He could be hiding in the woods.'   
'I don't think so Chloe.'   
'And what makes you so sure?'  
_Clark knew he couldn't say that's where he found Sian, but he knew he had to say something.   
_'It's too far away from the road for a start. And the trees don't exactly give the best cover from the rain.'   
'Maybe not, but it's worth a look. We've come this far; we may as well keep going. And we've still got a couple of hours until sunset.'  
_Lana started walking on the spot as her shoes were sinking into the mud.   
_'Whatever we're doing we'd better get moving before we sink to the middle of the earth.'  
_Both Chloe and Clark looked down at their feet, pulled them out of the mud, and together they started moving towards the tree line. As they approached the woods, the mud became harder and easier to walk on. The woods were already dark, and Chloe fished out a small torch from her shoulder bag. _  
'It doesn't hurt to be prepared.'  
_Clark stepped aside and let her lead the way. They walked slowly; shining torch on any patch of ground that looks like it could hide something. All three stayed quiet. Clark felt something hit him on the head and he looked up through the branches. He saw Sian sitting there gesturing for him to be silent. Clark pointed in the opposite direction, and Sian nodded, moving away. Clark tapped Chloe on the shoulder and she tried not to jump. He pointed off to one side. _  
'I'm going to check over there, we'll cover more ground that way.'  
_Chloe nodded.   
_'Just don't get lost.'  
_Lana placed a hand on his arm.   
_'Be careful. We'll scream if we find anything.'  
_Clark nodded and moved away, leaving the girls to carry on with the torch. When the girls were almost out of sight, Sian dropped gently from the tree in front of Clark. She hushed her voice to a low whisper. _  
'What are you doing here?'   
'Chloe thinks that Kerrick is hiding out in here, she's determined to find him.'   
'I warned her, but she didn't take the hint. You'd better get back to them.'   
'Why?'   
'Because Kerrick IS here, I've caught glimpses of him skulking around, and if he realises you're after him, you're in trouble. Go, I'll follow.'  
_Sian lept back up into the branches, and Clark turned and ran back the way he came. Chloe and Lana kept close together as they moved further into the woodland. Lana winced as a thorn bush dug into her ankle._  
'It's getting late, I don't think we'll cover this whole place before sunset.'  
_They heard a twig snap and Chloe shone the torch in its direction, seeing nothing.   
_'I agree. Wherever this guy is, he's not going to make it easy on us.'  
_They heard another crack, then a rumble, and then they saw the tree falling down towards them. Chloe shrieked. Clark saw the tree come down just as he rounded a bend. With an extra burst of speed he ran towards the pair, grabbing them and pulling them out of the way. At the same time, Sian hit the tree with her body, knocking it slightly off centre and tumbled over the top of it. The tree crashed down less than a foot away from where Clark and the girls now lay, sprawled in the dirt. Clark quickly got up and checked them out. _  
'Are you both ok?'  
_Lana sat up and nodded, picking dead leaves out of her hair. Chloe sat up holding her ankle.   
_'I think I've twisted my ankle, but I'll be okay.'  
_Clark looked at the tree and saw Sian standing on the other side of it holding her arm. She nodded towards Clark and vanished._  
'Did you see that?'  
_Clark looked at Lana who was looking in the same direction.   
_'I swear I just saw someone over there.'   
'Probably a wild animal.'  
_Clark walked over to the base of the tree and looked at it. There were cut marks all around it, and what looked like muddy footprints. Clark used his X-ray vision to scan around for any people. The only person he saw was Sian sitting in a tree, and the bone in her arm slowly mending itself. He turned his attention back to Chloe and Lana. _  
'We'd better get moving, I don't think we want to be here.'  
_Lana nodded, looking around at the trees.   
_'Agreed.'  
_Chloe leaned on Clark to pull herself up.   
_'Next time I suggest going on an expedition, tell me to shut up.'  
_Lana picked up the torch and they made their way back to civilisation.  
_  
_Early next morning, when Jonathan woke to start the chores, he found Sian sitting in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk, staring out of the window at the sunrise. A deck of cards was laid out in front of her like she was in the middle of a game of solitaire. She turned to look at him and gave an embarrassed smile. _  
'I hope you don't mind me popping in for a drink, none of the shops are open this time of the morning, and I didn't want to disturb you.'   
'We wouldn't offer you our hospitality if we didn't expect you to take it. Although we didn't expect to have to twist your arm quite so much.'   
'It's in my nature to be suspicious, even when the intentions are good. It's a flaw, but I learn to deal with it.'  
_She took a mouthful from the glass she was holding.   
_'This milk is nice, is it from your own cows?'   
'It sure is. I'm just about to go and milk them now. You could join me if you like if you don't mind getting your hands dirty.'   
'I'll leave it to you. I don't know how to milk a cow, and I don't want you to waste valuable time teaching me.'  
_The front door swung open, and Clark stepped through, covered in dirt. He leaned over and brushed some of the dirt out of his hair. Jonathan let out an exasperated sigh. _  
'Couldn't you have done that outside?'   
'Sorry. I dug that boulder out of the west field like you asked. If anyone wants a rockery we've got plenty of stones for them.'   
'I'll remember that.'  
_Sian raised her glass.   
_'Morning Clark, need a drink?'  
_Clark looked a little shocked to see Sian sitting in his kitchen; then he took the glass out of her hand and downed the newly filled contents. Sian poured herself another glass._  
'How's your arm?'  
_Sian flexed it._  
'It's fine. How's Chloe and Lana?'  
'They're ok. Chloe's sworn off mud packs though.'  
Jonathan put his hand on Clarks back and pushed him towards the stairs.   
'You, young man, had better have a shower. You're not going to school looking like you've been in a dust storm.'   
'Okay dad.'  
_Clark bounded up the stairs. Jonathan yelled after him.   
_'And do it slowly, I don't want to have to dig the soap out of the woodwork again!'  
_Sian picked the cards off the table and gave them a shuffle. Jonathan pointed at the pack.  
_'When I get back, and if you're still here, I'll challenge you to game of poker. That's if you know how to play?'   
'I can play, although I'm a little rusty.'   
'You're on.'  
_Jonathan picked up his coat and headed out of the door.  
Clark came down from his long shower to see his dad and Sian playing cards.  
_'Was I up there that long?'  
_Jonathan looked up from his hand_.  
'Considering it's taken me almost an hour to milk the cows, I'd say so. It's probably my own fault for telling you to take it slow.'  
_The phone rang and everyone looked at it.   
_'I'll get it.'  
_Clark picked up the receiver.   
_'Hello.'  
_His usual smiley face turned into a frown as he listened to the caller. Clark slammed down the phone as hard as was possible without breaking it and turned to face his father and Sian. They put down their playing cards when they saw the look on his face._  
'Who was that?'   
'That was Kerrick.'  
_Sian stood up.   
_'He wants to meet me outside the Talon. If I don't turn up he's threatened to torch the building.'  
_Sian nodded her head.   
_'He'll do it as well.'   
'What can I do? I can't stand up to him in full view of the whole town, especially when he finds his first hit doesn't leave a scratch.'   
'You won't have to. I'm going with you.'   
'Why?'   
'It's my fault he's hanging around, and I know how we can beat him.'  
_Clark nodded and headed for the door. Sensing that he was preparing to run, Sian snagged his sleeve. _  
'There's a quicker way than by foot.'  
_Sian looked up and Clark shook his head.   
_'I can't, I told you I don't like heights.'   
'Heights can't kill you, just falling. And I'm not aiming to fall anywhere.'  
_Jonathan gave them a funny look.   
_'What are you talking about?'  
_Sian put a hand on Clarks shoulder.   
_'Clark?'  
_Reluctantly Clark nodded.   
_'Okay, just this once.'   
'What is going on?'  
_Sian looked at Jonathan and smiled.   
_'If you don't mind, I'm about to take Clark on his first flying lesson.'   
'Flying?'  
_All three stepped out of the front door. Sian put her arm around Clark's waist.   
_'I suggest you hold on tight, I don't want to drop you.'  
_Clark held on to Sian and squeezed his eyes shut. Carefully Sian raised them into the air a few feet. Clark opened his eyes slowly.   
_'Is that better?'  
_Clark grinned.   
_'Yeah.'  
_Jonathan watched aghast.   
_'Well I'll be damned.'  
_With a quick check that no one else was watching Sian took them higher before moving off in a high burst of speed._  
  
_Sian landed them on the roof of a nearby building with a clear view down onto the street. They could see Kerrick standing outside the Talon with a small cup of coffee. Sian pointed at his jacket. _  
'I think he's come prepared; those bulges don't look natural. Wish I knew what though. If I could read his mind I would.'   
'You managed to read Chloe's.'   
'I was angry, it happens sometimes. At the moment I'm just concerned. It means I don't know what he's gonna hit us with.'  
_Clark looked down and focused on Kerrick. The coat disappeared and a range of objects came into view. _  
'Two guns, what looks like a sword, knuckle dusters and a radio.'  
_Sian looked at Clark then back at Kerrick.   
_'And how do you know that?'   
'I saw through his coat.'   
'Through? That's one handy trick. Well the guns aren't for us; they're for crowd control. The sword is his weapon of choice; he likes to get his hands dirty. The rest is to soften you up; he doesn't know you're impervious. As for the radio, he's a current affairs buff.'   
'So what's your plan?'   
'My plan is not to get anyone killed.'  
_Sian turned away and crawled to the side of the building. Clark followed in time to see her drop off the edge into the alleyway below. She looked up at him.   
_'Are you coming down? We don't want to keep him waiting.'  
_Kerrick looked at his watch and downed the dregs of his coffee. He put it down carefully on the table, opened his jacket and pulled out the guns. He fired one into the air. The other patrons ran for cover.   
_'Come out runt, I've waited long enough.'   
'I'm here.'  
_Kerrick turned around to see Clark standing in the middle of the roadway. He holstered one of his guns, and waved the other in Clark's direction.   
_'I didn't think you'd have the guts to turn up boy. But anyone who stands up for that girl deserves everything I give them.'   
'You're all mouth, you know that Kerrick.'  
_Kerrick turned around to find Sian standing behind him. She wandered around him until she was standing next to Clark. Kerrick pointed the gun in her direction.   
_'Do you know what she is? Why so many people want her head? She's a vampire. She feeds off other people.'   
'I think you're mistaking me for you, Kerrick. I've never killed anyone in my life, though for you I think I'll make an exception.'  
_Sian raised her hand and Kerrick went flying backwards into a dumpster and trash bags down the side of the Talon. Sian grabbed Clarks arm and pointed down the street.   
_'The field.'  
_Clark nodded and, while everyone's attention was on Kerrick, ran at speed towards the cornfields. Sian took a coin out of her pocket and flicked it at Kerrick.   
_'Catch us if you can.'  
_With that she vanished into the skies. She met up with Clark in the centre of the cornfield, already over head-height with new corn. He had a look of concern on his face.   
_'Why are we out here?'   
'We don't want the whole town to see us do the impossible. And Kerrick will follow, he doesn't pass up a challenge.'   
'Why did he call you a vampire?'   
'Because I am.'  
_Sian smiled and glanced back over her shoulder.   
_'Don't worry though; I'm one of the harmless ones. I work to preserve life, while people like Kerrick prefer to take it.'  
_Sian ducked as the blade of a sword slashed through where her head had been.   
_'Like that.'  
_The blade was quickly followed by Kerricks elbow, which Sian easily avoided.   
_'I don't like being shown up like that, especially by a couple of nobodies.'  
_Kerrick swung the sword at Clark, who raised his arm and sent the sword flying in a myriad of pieces. Kerrick looked at the broken hilt and threw it on the floor.   
_'I don't know how you did that, but you don't get out of dying that easily.'  
_Kerrick drew his gun and fired the clip into Clark's chest. He just stood there as the bullets bounced off of him. Sian laughed and kicked the gun out of Kerricks hand. Clark in turn grabbed Kerricks collar and lifted him off the ground. Kerrick obliged by pulling away, ripping his shirt in the process, and hovering a few feet off the ground.   
_'This is getting more interesting as we go along, and a whole lot more fun. I don't know what you did to the boy...'   
'I didn't do anything. He came ready made. Just admit you're beat this time Kerrick and leave.'  
_Kerrick laughed_.   
'I'm not beaten yet. We're just getting started.'  
_With that Kerrick took off away from town. Sian watched him go.  
_'You're not going to follow him?'  
'If it was that easy I wouldn't still be chasing him round the country.'  
_She looked at Clark who was giving her an uneasy look.  
_'What's the problem?'  
'Are you really a vampire?'   
'Genetically, yes. I don't have sharp teeth and I don't go round killing people, but yes I am.'   
'And Kerrick?'   
'He's got sharp teeth and a small brain.'   
'This is just weird.'   
'You're an alien, and you don't see me panicking about an invasion of body snatchers do you? So where's the problem?'  
_Clark shrugged.   
_'You'd better get home, or to school, or wherever you're supposed to be now, I don't think he'll be bothering you again.'   
'Why not?'   
'Because it's not you he's after. This is just a game to him.'  
_Sian breathed out a heavy sigh and looked over at Clark.   
_'Get going, I'll see you later.'  
_Clark nodded and sped off through the corn, leaving a wake behind him.  
_  
_When Clark walked into the Torch office, he didn't expect to see it so busy. Chloe was at her computer typing away, and Pete and Lana were sitting at a table covered in stacks of old books, flicking through the pages. _  
'Hi guys, what's the emergency?'  
_Chloe waved a hand at him, keeping his eyes on the screen.   
_'I think we've found the guy we're after, and you're not going to believe what we found.'  
_Clark walked over and stood behind Chloe. She was looking at old newspaper articles. Very old articles. _  
'I hunted around for hours looking for pictures of our vampire. Not surprisingly he doesn't exist on the police databases. So I went looking for reports of any previous attacks.'   
'Were there any?'   
'No. None reported, which I thought was a bit odd. Then I found this.'  
_She clicked up an old newspaper clipping with a 'wanted' style poster on the front.   
_'Does he remind you of anyone?'  
_She held up the drawing next to the screen. The faces were almost identical.   
_'So who is he?'   
'There isn't a name on here. Pete and Lana are looking through some of the old records to see if we can find him.'  
_Pete stood up and brought a book over_.   
'I think I found him.'  
_He held the book on the other side of the screen. The picture in the book was grainy, but it matched. _  
'He's called Joseph Kerrick, a Marshall from Mississippi. This picture was taken back in 1895.'  
_Clark looked surprised_.   
'That's over a hundred years ago, it can't be the same person.'  
_Chloe's computer beeped and a new page flashed up on the screen.   
_'New police report.'  
_She scanned down the page_.   
'This is interesting. Apparently there was some mad man firing shots outside the Talon this morning.'  
_Lana got up and walked to join the others at the computer.   
_'Let me see.'   
'No-one was hurt, but he was seen arguing with a couple of teenagers before running off. They can't find the teens or the guy. They do say he fits the description of the guy attacking people on the road at night.'  
_Chloe looked up at Clark.   
_'One of those 'teens' didn't happen to be you did it Clark?'  
_Clark shook his head.   
_'I barely make it to school on time, let alone with a diversion.'  
_He hoped he sounded convincing. Chloe looked back at the screen_.   
'Well whoever they were they were lucky they weren't shot. And it also means he's no longer shy. Which means he might not stop at GBH next time.'  
_Clark felt a chill go down his spine.   
_'That's a good reason for you not to go chasing after him again.'   
'No, that's a very good reason TO keep searching. If we can stop him now, he won't be able to harm anyone else.'   
'What about becoming his next victim?'  
_As Chloe was about to retort, the principal stuck his head round the door, and everyone went quiet. _  
'It looks like you're all here as I hoped.'  
_He stepped inside and closed the door.  
_'I just got a disturbing phone call from the police telling me that they have been informed that some of my students have been sticking their nose in where it doesn't belong on a current investigation. While I'm hoping this isn't the case I'm obliged to give you kids a warning. And if your names turn up on any police reports you will be suspended. Have I made myself clear?'  
_Clark, Lana and Pete nodded.   
_'Yes sir.'  
_Chloe bit her lip and looked at her shoes.   
_'Good. Now I hope I don't have to come and do this again. You're all good students, and I don't want to see your future tarred by bad judgement.'  
_The principal stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Chloe let out a strangled noise and hit the desk.   
_'How did they know? It's not as if we walked in front of their searchlights or something.'   
'Calm down Chloe.'   
'Why? We've been accused of something I know we have been doing, but no-one outside us knows that.'  
_She paused.   
_'It was Sian, it must have been. She knew. She did warn me, but I thought she was just bluffing.'  
_Pete shook his head.   
_'Rule number one: never upset a rich person. They have connections.'  
_Chloe picked up her handbag and headed towards the door.   
_'I'm going to find her.'  
_Clark stepped in her way.   
_'What are you going to do? Threaten to slander her in a high school paper?'   
'I'm going to tell her that she can't force people to do what she wants.'   
'Even if it's for your own good?'  
_Chloe pushed past and stormed off down the hall. Pete stuck his head out after her.   
_'Don't waste your breath Clark, it'll be like talking to a diesel train.'  
  
_Chloe walked into town, half thinking of what she's going to say to Sian when she finds her, and wondering just where she's going to find her. Fortunately she didn't have to hunt long. She spotted Sian standing at a payphone, scribbling in a notebook, and not looking particularly pleased. Chloe composed herself, took a deep breath, and walked over. Sian put the phone down and crossed out a number in her book. She didn't bother looking up. _  
'Hello Chloe, what can I do for you?'  
_She looked up and Chloe locked her gaze_.   
'Did you think it was funny calling the police on us? We almost got suspended.'   
'But you didn't.'   
'That's beside the point. Why are you doing this?'  
_Sian leaned on the payphone.   
_'I'm only interested in keeping you alive until this is all over. You, however, seem to have a death-wish.'   
'Internet research isn't life threatening.'   
'What about your walk in the woods? That didn't end too smoothly did it?'  
_Chloe felt uncomfortable.   
_'That was an accident.'   
'Was it? That tree didn't fall on its own, it was knocked down.'   
'By Joseph Kerrick?'  
_Sian raised an eyebrow.   
_'Not that it matters, but yes. And next time he won't play fair.'   
'That attempt was playing fair?'   
'You survived didn't you?'  
_Sian picked up the handset on the phone.   
_'Now if that's all you want I've got important things to do.'  
_Sian turned her back and Chloe just stood there staring at her, before giving up and walking away._  
  
_Lex drove his Ferrari down the main road back into Smallville. It was already dark, and the lack of roadside lights made him a little more cautious than usual. As he rounded a small corner, he felt the car lurch to the right, and heard the unmistakable sound of a tyre blowing. He cursed under his breath and pulled over to the side of the road. He climbed out of the car and knelt beside the tyre for a quick inspection. It was a definite flat. Resignedly he stood up, took his cell-phone out of his jacket and started dialling a number. _  
'Nice night for a drive.'  
_Lex jumped and turned to find Sian sitting cross-legged on the roof of his car_.   
'You nearly scared the crap out of me! How did you get here?'   
'I was out for a walk. Looks like you need a little help.'  
_She slid off the roof and crouched by the flat wheel. Lex looked down at the phone in his hand and started dialling again._  
'I'm calling my mechanic, he'll fix it.'  
_Sian looked up at him quizzically.   
_'You don't know how to fix a flat? That was one of the first things my father taught me.'   
'My father taught me that is you want a job done, you pay someone to do it.'   
'Shrewd in business, but a lazy bum in life. Save the call, I can do this no problem.'  
_Sian grabbed one of the wheel nuts and cranked it loose. She held it up to Lex before placing it on the floor._  
'I assume that even this car comes with a jack in the boot?'  
_Lex closed his phone and walked around to the trunk.   
_'I didn't realise that Cain ran classes in car maintenance.'   
'My father prefers to have his children fully prepared for the real world. Whether that be changing a car tyre or taking down a business deal. He favours independence.'  
_Lex walked back round with the jack and Sian slid it into position under the car. As a thought, he walked back round to the trunk and retrieved the spare tyre. _  
'Is it usual for you to be out on foot this late? Especially after what happened a couple of nights ago.'  
_Sian pumped the jack with her foot as she undid the last of the wheel nuts.   
_'That was unfortunate. It won't happen again.'   
'How can you be so sure?'  
_Sian pulled off the flat and dropped it on the tarmac.   
_'Never go into battle without a plan B.'  
_She moved her coat aside to reveal a short sword that Lex recognised as a Japanese wazikashi clipped to her belt. She covered it back up and pushed the spare tyre into place. _'Does your father know you're carrying that?'   
'Does your father know that you carry a loaded .38 in your glove compartment?'  
_She cut Lex off before he could answer.   
_'Of course he doesn't. And if my father doesn't, than neither do my enemies. And rich families have a lot of those, don't we? Besides, I'm a big Highlander fan.'  
_She climbed off the ground and hoisted the flat tyre over her shoulder_.   
'All done. Though you should get the tyre pressures looked at, I think they're a bit over inflated. A bit like the garage charges, huh?'   
'I wouldn't know. What do I owe you for the repair?'   
'Nothing. Except maybe a small favour.'  
_She walked around the back of the car and dropped the wheel into the trunk.   
_'What kind of favour?'   
'Nothing dangerous. I just want you to get hold of my father for me.'   
'Can't you do that?'   
'I wouldn't be asking if I could. He doesn't exactly put his phone number in the yellow pages. He does take the independence thing a bit far.'   
'What do you want me to tell him if I find him?'   
'Speranza di abbandono tutta coloro che entra qui.'   
'Meaning?'   
'Abandon hope all ye who enter here. He'll know what I mean.'  
_A noise in the high corn distracted them, and Lex moved closer to the car, as if to use it as protection. _  
'I think we should leave.'  
_Sian held up a hand to silence him and stared into the darkness with a frown. Suddenly something burst out of the corn towards them. In one movement, Sian pushed Lex aside, drew her sword and slashed it through the air. Lex felt something wet hit his face as the something crashed into the corn behind them. He wiped his hand across his cheek, and he could tell in the dim light that he was splattered with blood. He looked towards Sian who was now standing on the roof of his car with her sword drawn, and he cold see a thin line of blood across its blade.   
_'What was that?'  
_Sian turned around on the spot, scanning the darkness before re- sheathing her sword and dropping gently down from the car roof. _  
'Trust me, you don't want to know. Just promise me you'll give Cain the message.'   
'I give you my word. Hop in, I'll give you a lift back into town.'  
_Lex glanced down to open his car door, and when he looked back up, Sian had vanished. _  
'Sian?'  
_Lex shouted, but no-one answered. He looked around at the fields and climbed into his car. He had an uneasy feeling about what was going on, and wondered where he could learn to do the vanishing trick that so many other people seemed to have mastered._  
  
_Early Saturday morning, a sleek classic black corvette rolled through the gates to Lex's mansion and parked itself close to the entrance. A tall, dark man stepped out, his long coat flapping in the breeze. The door to the mansion opened and a servant lead him inside. Lex looked up from his laptop on the desk as the man was lead inside the office. Lex stood up with a hand out to greet him. _  
'Mr El Mores, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.'  
_Cain shook his hand_.  
'Please, call me Cain.'  
_He sat on the seat opposite.   
_'When you said my daughter needed me in Smallville, I wondered why I'd never heard of this place. Now I think I know why. It is quite quaint don't you think?'  
_Lex smiled.   
_'I'm growing to like it.'   
'I dare say you could.'   
'So what exactly have I done to deserve this visit? It was your daughter that asked you to come along. Shouldn't you be out looking for her?'  
_Cain waved a hand in the air.   
_'Everything happens at its own pace. We will run into each other just when we need to.'   
'I wish I had your optimism.'  
_Cain smiled.   
_'I came here to offer you a small scrap of business advice. I've heard it said many times that you and Lionel don't exactly see eye to eye on many things.'   
'It seems to be a matter of public record.'  
_Cain took a small, rolled up document from his inside pocket and passed it across the desk to Lex. _  
'What's this?'  
_Lex picked it up and flicked through the pages.   
_'One of your fathers business misadventures. I prefer small pages, easier to carry. It seems Lionel wants to tear down these specific buildings in strategic places in order to secure a monopoly on that area.'   
'And what has this to do with me?'   
'If you see what these buildings are currently used for, you'd understand why the locals would oppose such a venture. But if you were to procure at least one of these and allow its current occupants to continue their business, you will find that, in the long run, you will gain more financially and publically then your father could hope to.'   
'Why haven't you taken up this plan yourself?'   
'My money is currently tied up in varous other ventures. But for you to be shown in a good light in this area would do more for your career than it ever could mine.'  
_Lex sat back and tapped the document against his lips.   
_'I'll think it over.'   
'Good.'   
'But why do you want to take this away from my father when you do much business with him?'   
'Business is business. This is personal. I can say no more than that.'  
_Cain got up from his seat.   
_'Now, I think it's time to find that errant child of mine.'   
'Maybe you should start at The Talon.'   
'The Talon?'   
'It's a little coffee shop in town. She hangs around with a few teenagers in there.'   
'A homespun coffee shop. That takes me back to my youth. Well, I'll give it a try. Goodbye Lex.'  
_Cain swept out of the room, and Lex took a second look at the document before him.  
_  
_Clark stood at the counter in the Talon watching Lana go about the waitress part of her job. He was on his third cup of latte and swore he could feel the caffeine buzz his father kept going on about. As Lana served a couple at the far table, he saw the door open and a guy step inside. He looked a little in awe of the place, glancing around at the décor. The guy caught Clarks gaze and carefully walked over to meet him. _  
'Excuse me young man, but you haven't happened to see a young lady by the name of Sian wandering around here have you? I was told she frequents this place on occasion.'   
'You're not going to try and kill her are you?'  
_Cain smiled.   
_'I don't think I could if I wanted to. No, I'm her father.'  
_Clark looked a little stunned then held out a hand to shake_.   
'I'm Clark Kent, Sian's been staying at my place.'  
_Cain shook his hand and looked around again.   
_'Pleased to meet you. This place really is pretty, don't you think? Very atmospheric. Do you know where Sian might be just now? I really need to speak with her.'   
'She's in our barn. She's been avoiding the town all morning.'   
'You have a barn?'   
'Most farms do.'   
'Of course, I forget this is a farming community. I don't get out into the country much these days. Would you be able to lead me there? My car is outside.'   
'Yeah, sure.'   
'Thank you.'  
_Cain looked around again.   
_'Before I leave this town I'll take some schematics of this place, I'd love a room like this in the house. Shall we go?'  
_Cain waited for Clark to move first before following him out of the Talon. Cain guided him to the Corvette and opened the door for Clark to get in. _  
'I never stint on courtesy.'  
_As Clark got in, Cain walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. Clark watched as Cain flicked through his large selection of keys. _  
'If you don't mind me saying, you're nothing like I expected you to be.'  
_Cain put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.   
_'You thought I'd be older and more businesslike? I get that all the time. As far as I'm concerned life is for living, so I'll do it the best way I can. You better be good at giving directions, this car is like an Exocet missile.'  
_He put his foot down and they roared off down the street.  
_  
_On the farm, Jonathan pulled his truck around to the side of the barn and parked it up. He got out and knelt down to see underneath. _  
'You okay there Mr Kent?'  
_Jonathan turned and saw Sian standing behind him with the basketball in her hands.   
_'I think this truck has sprung a leak somewhere.'   
'Oil, brake fluid or petrol?'   
'That's what I'm hoping to find out. Can you pass me the jack? It's just inside the door.'  
_Sian put the ball down and walked over to the truck.   
_'Is the leak front or back?'   
'Front, why?'  
_Sian grabbed the front of the truck and lifted it off the ground_.   
'That should be easier than squeezing into a jack gap.'   
'Thanks. I normally ask Clark to do that, I didn't realise you could too.'   
'Yeah, but don't ask me to juggle tractors, I do have my limits.'  
_Jonathan grabbed a torch and climbed underneath. The roar of an approaching car made Jonathan slide out and signal for Sian to put the truck down. _  
'Don't worry, it's just my step-dad.'   
'Are you sure?'   
'Does the pope kiss runways?'  
_Jonathan took a quick glance at the car pulling into the driveway and climbed back under the truck. The car came to a stop a short distance away, and Sian was surprised to see Clark climb out of it, along with Cain. They walked over to where they were working. Clark crouched down where his dad was. _  
'Hi dad.'   
'Clark.'  
_He stood up and walked around to where Sian was standing, holding up the truck.   
_'Shall I take over? I think your dad wants a word.'   
'Sure.'  
_Clark took hold of the truck and Sian carefully edged away, wiping her hands on her coat. Cain stepped into the barn and looked around. _  
'Well this takes me back to my youth. I was born in a barn, hence my love for open spaces. And this is a wonderful example. You can't beat the smell of fresh cut hay.'  
_Jonathan climbed out from under the truck and Clark put it back on the ground. He walked over to Cain, wiping grease off his hands. _  
'I'm glad you like it.'  
_Cain turned to face Jonathan and held out a hand, which he shook.   
_'You're Clarks father I assume.'   
'Yes I am.'   
'You've raised him well.'   
'I could say the same for your daughter.'   
'She raises herself, I just supervise. And on that note, I don't think I was called halfway across the continent for a meet and greet.'  
_He turned to face Sian who was still trying to pick car grease out from under her fingernails. She took a scrap of newspaper out of her pocket and handed it to Cain. _  
'Kerrick is here. He's already picked a fight with Clark and myself, and he's not in any hurry to leave.'  
_Cain put the newspaper scrap in his pocket.   
_'That explains the urgency of your message. The fact that he's still here means you haven't found his hidey hole yet?'  
_Sian looked a little embarrassed.   
_'I've tried everywhere I can think of. He's probably gone to ground in an old basement somewhere, and I can't search every house in the county.'  
_Cain stiffened.   
_'I don't think you'll have to.'  
_He turned around to see Kerrick standing less than ten feet away, twirling a sword around in his hand. Clark grabbed hold of Jonathan and pushed him behind him. In this instance, Jonathan knew to stay out of the way. Kerrick stepped forward, pointing the sword at each of them in turn. _  
'Well isn't this cosy. How about we play a game of happy families? Then again, that's never been your strong suit has it Cain?'   
'I've never had any problem with my family, except for you. I don't know why you continue to be such an insolent child.'   
'Insolent! I've tried my best to get your approval, but instead you bow down to the whims of that piece of road trash.'  
_Kerrick pointed the sword at Sian, who bit her lip, trying to avoid giving a comeback remark.   
_'I don't approve of you killing people Kerrick, and I don't think you're ever going to learn that are you?'   
'All I wanted was for my own father to sit up and take notice. And it's taken this long for you to come and face me. Their blood is on your hands. And so will hers.'  
_Kerrick stared at Sian and vanished. Both Sian and Clark moved, and while the rest of the world slowed down, Clark saw Kerrick slice Sian across the chest, while she in turn drew a smaller sword from under her coat and plunged it into his gut. The world returned to normal, and Kerrick dropped to one knee. Sian put a hand across her wound, which was already healing. Cain looked down at Kerrick, but didn't move towards either of his children. _  
'Kerrick, give up now before you kill yourself.'   
'There's only one person I'm going to kill.'  
_Kerrick turned and leapt towards Cain. Almost without effort, Cain caught him in mid-air, throwing him to the ground and kicking the sword out of reach. He placed a foot on the back of Kerricks neck. _  
'This is your last chance. Come quietly with me and face the jury, or the Kansas dirt will be the last thing you ever get to see.'  
_Kerrick tried to shift under the weight of Cain's foot, but that just made him press harder. Kerrick banged the ground hard with his fist and Cain slowly lifted his foot off his neck. Kerrick sat up, staring at the floor. Cain looked over at Jonathan who had moved slightly further out of the way. _  
'Rough justice. With some children it's the only way they will learn. Hopefully you'll never need to use it.'  
_Jonathan nodded and Cain hoisted Kerrick onto his feet.   
_'Are you coming along Sian?'  
_She shook her head.   
_'I'm not ready to go home yet. I still have a lot to learn.'   
'That's your choice and I respect that. While you're here can you get hold of a copy of the architectural plans for the Talon, the décor would go well in the hostelry. It needs a little charm.'  
_Cain turned back to Jonathan, keeping a firm grip on Kerrick.   
_'Sorry I couldn't stay long. You're welcome to visit one of our houses whenever you like, I don't charge. Come on Joseph, time to go home.'  
_Cain lead Kerrick over to the car and put him inside. With a last polite wave he climbed in and roared off down the road. Sian looked down at the bloodstained shirt and sighed. _  
'I bet your family reunions aren't as destructive.'  
_Clark shook his head.   
_'Do you need a new shirt? I can loan you one if you need it?'   
'That would be nice, thanks.'  
_Jonathan put a hand on each of their shoulders.   
_'If you both get yourself cleaned up I'll get Martha to cook up one of her stews for dinner. No onions.'  
_Sian smiled.   
_'I wouldn't miss that for the world.'  
_He lead them both out towards the house.  
_  
_The next morning, Martha, Jonathan and Clark were woken by sounds of movement downstairs. When they walked down to check, they found Sian setting a coffee pot onto the table next to a pile of fresh pancakes. She looked up at them and smiled. _  
'I'm sorry if I woke you, I wanted it to be a surprise. Sit down.'  
_Martha looked at the kitchen, which had already been cleaned.   
_'You didn't have to do this you know.'   
'I know, but I thought it's about time to say thank you properly.'  
_She took an envelope out of her pocket and passed it to Jonathan.   
_'What's this?'   
'Open it and see.'  
_Jonathan opened the envelope and took out a small pile of cheques.   
_'How much is in here?'   
'About ten grand, all in thousand dollar chunks. All the cheques are undated, so you can spend it when you need it, however long down the line that is.'  
_He put them back in the envelope.   
_'We can't accept this.'   
'The people who say they don't need it are always the ones I give most to. It's not as if I can't afford it, and you've given me so much. You took a complete stranger into your home, and you trusted me. That's more than I get from a lot of people who know me.'  
_She dug into her other pocket and pulled out a small box.   
_'This is for you Clark. Don't worry, it's not Kryptonite.'  
_Clark took it and opened it. Inside was a green jewel set in ornate gold.   
_'It's an emerald good luck charm, all the way from Ireland. It's said to protect the pure of heart from evil, and I think you've got the purest heart of any man I've ever met.'   
'Thanks.'  
_She leaned down and picked up another parcel from the seat under the table and passed it to Clark. He picked at the wrapping. _  
'It's a stack of shirts to replace the one you lent me. You can always do with spares.'   
'Thanks.'   
'Now before I start getting mushy, you should eat, I don't want the pancakes getting cold.'  
_The three of them sat down to eat. Martha noticed that Sian wasn't joining them.   
_'Aren't you eating with us?'   
'No, I got a call from a friend up in Vancouver who needs my help. The bus is arriving in half an hour, I don't want to miss it.'   
'Can't you just fly there?'  
_Sian tapped her head.   
_'Only if I want to risk the biggest migraine of my life. It's a bit too far even for me. I promise I will come back and visit at some point, if only passing through. It's nice to have friends sometimes.'  
_Martha got up and gave Sian a hug. Sian was surprised, but returned it_.   
'Take care.'   
'I'll try.'  
_Sian dis-embraced and opened the door. She took a final look back at the perfect family before launching herself into the skies._  
  
**The End**


End file.
